


The Amazing Spider-Man 3

by ExarSunrider



Series: My "The Amazing Spider-Man" Continuation [1]
Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fan Pitch, Mystery, The Amazing Spider-Man - Freeform, The Amazing Spider-Man 3, This book will show you, What would I do, hinted romance - Freeform, if I made this movie, just because
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-20 00:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16545338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExarSunrider/pseuds/ExarSunrider
Summary: What I would do if I wrote it. (I actually put effort into this sort of thing) Picking up where The Amazing Spider-Man 2 left off.After a superhero hiatus following the tragic death of his girlfriend, Peter Parker aka Spider-Man (Andrew Garfield) emerges from the shadows to face new threats that are the Rhino (Paul Giamatti), Gustav Fiers (Michael Massee), and his new nemesis The Green Goblin (Dane Dehaan). Peter must learn to juggle with living with his ailing aunt, working for the Daily Bugle, and being Spider-Man.





	The Amazing Spider-Man 3

                                                                                                    The Amazing Spider-Man 3

 

  
My pitch script is still a work in progress

  
**_Fan Cast_ **

  
Peter Parker/Spider-Man - Andrew Garfield  
Young Peter - Max Charles  
Richard Parker - Campbell Scott  
Mary Parker - Embeth Davidtz  
May Parker - Sally Field  
\--  
Harry Osborn/Green Goblin - Dane DeHaan  
Mary Jane Watson - Shailene Woodley  
J. Jonah Jamenson - John C. McGinley  
Betty Brant - Kirsten Dunst  
George Stacy - Denis Leary  
Gustav Fiers/The Gentleman - Michael Massee  
Aleksei Sytsevich/Rhino - Paul Giamatti

 

**_(Characters I might include)_ **

Young Harry - Ty Simpkins  
Eddie Brock/Venom - Charlie Hunnam  
Felica Hardy/Black Cat - Felicity Jones  
Donald Menken/Vulture - Colm Feore  
Alistair Smythe/Spider-Slayer - B. J. Novak

 

What do you think of the new additions? Do you think they would do well in the roles I chose? (Obviously, some of these aren't originally chosen by me.)


End file.
